


Stop asking

by Enfys23



Series: Imagine your Otps/Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enfys23/pseuds/Enfys23
Summary: "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!""And I'm trying to subtly avoid it!"A small scene playing after Sirius ran away from Grimmauld Place and started living with the Potters'.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Imagine your Otps/Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stop asking

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I discussed 'imagine your otps' and matched them to otps'.

Sirius had been living at the Potters' for a week when Remus arrived, not having been able to leave home earlier due to the full moon. The scarred boy had been anxious about getting there as soon as possible because he couldn't imagine what it must have been like for his partner, running away in the middle of night with wounds that still hadn't completely healed, confining him to bed.

James had let him in, telling him to be careful, not only concerning the bodily wounds but also the mentally ones that came with having to flee.

  
"..could just eat them all" confused Remus looked at Sirius, having spaced out for a moment "didn't we just talk about the Potters'?" Sirius grinned, the dark shadows under his eyes too noticeable and the grey too stormy, too wild. "Well yes and I said I could eat all of Euphemias cookies. So technically we're still talking about them." He took Remus hand in his, playing with his fingers and touching the new small scars littering the skin. "How was the full moon without us?" Trying to change topics always was a strength of Sirius and most of the time it worked out but not this time. "Padfoot I just want to know how you are, what happend couldn't be easy one you, please try not to change the topic, I just want an honest answer."

The mentioned boy just blinked before shaking his head laughing "James was the same way until I played a prank on him that made him si.." Remus interrupted him "Merlin Padfoot I'm trying to have a serious, and don't you dare making that horrid pun now, conversation with you! This is important!"  
Sirius just grinned again, taking a sip from his glass of pumpkin juice sitting on the bedside table that the house elf, Moppy, had left there earlier. "Well Moony, I am trying to more or less subtly avoid it." The grin fades and it seems like the darkness of the nights came to haunt him in the day, "There is nothing to talk about, at least not yet."

  
Remus just sighed and nodded, curling closer to his partner, trying to give comfort and started talking about what they could do as soon as Sirius was allowed to get out of bed.


End file.
